istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 12
The twelfth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 11 Pronefest had just been separated, with Bûrzum in Harrowhame, Mindartis in The Plain of Sighing Stones; Ildirin, Krusk, and K'Artanyik are still in the presence of King Thrumbolg. Bûrzum is found by fomorians outside of the city of Harrowhame, but convinces their king that he is a werevelociraptor. He is tasked with hunting one of their great enemies, the chipmunk king and his subjects. He agrees and starts hunting chipmunks in the forests around Senaliesse. Mindartis wanders for a bit and eventually comes across an encampment of Vistani traveling to the city of Gloomwrought. He first bargains for a horse to more quickly reach civilization and a way back to Senaliesse, but the Vistani offer a quicker method of travel, but at a higher price. Mindartis meets with one of their elders and she teleports him directly to Bûrzum at the price of some of Mindartis's luck. Mindartis arrives and Bûrzum convinces him to join the chipmunk hunt. Meanwhile, Ildirin, still in the guise of Loray Lorhalien, tells King Thrumbolg that he had better depart to retrieve more subjects for the portal experiments. King Thrumbolg agrees and orders one of his scribes to lead them to the proper portal to return to Goodwater. After passing seemingly innumerable portals they find the proper one, which they must enter hopping backwards on one foot. As they emerge in Goodwater, some of K'Artanyik's servants congratulate him on securing Goodwater for himself and the Winter Fey. Ildirin, Krusk, and K'Artanyik then go back to Senaliesse with the intention of finding someone to help scry and locate their friends, but hear information that Bûrzum and Mindartis are hunting in the forest. They manage to locate their friends and convince Bûrzum to temporarily abandon his hunt, and after resting for the night in Senaliesse, Pronefest decides to try and acquire the crashed spaceship the Witch of Dreams had told them the location of. They head to the facility, drinking their potions of eladrin-shape, and near the entrance are confronted by eladrin in black. Mindartis attempts to bluff his way past the guards by pretending to be their short-tempered superior, but the eladrin in black attack when he doesn't give the proper password. As the fight begins, a displacer beast emerges to aid the eladrin in black. The party defeats the eladrin, though they are annoyed and hampered by difficulties in targeting the displacer beast and the ranged capabilities of the eladrin. They seize the spaceship inside the facility and using the Apple Powerbook, steer it to head towards the cube moon Anaki. On one of the faces of the moon, Pronefest finds a secret base protected from space by a bubble of force. Upon entering the base the heroes find 32 mind flayers encased within strange tubes, and a small host of grey-skinned, white-haired small humanoids interacting with the tubes. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 13 Recording *Session 12-Bûrzum and Mindartis manage to schmooze their way back to the party, and Ildirin likewise manages an escape from King Thrumbolg. Pronefest then takes the advice of the late Jackie Gleason.